


Don't Look

by UmbralStars



Series: Americanism [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralStars/pseuds/UmbralStars
Summary: Just a short scene between Josiah (Massachusetts) and Charles (SC).
Series: Americanism [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138505
Kudos: 3





	Don't Look

Charles went completely silent as he lifted his glass. Josiah kept his gaze downcast, away from the person who's caused him so much anger through years. "I know you still feel guilty," Josiah stated, his voice even as ever.

All movement from his opposite seemed to stop in that moment. The sound of Charles placing his glass back onto the table more slowly than warranted was the only indication Josiah had that the State even heard him. Josiah swallowed roughly.

"It's good that you feel guilt." Josiah took a deep breath. He kept his gaze on the coaster between his fingers; on the glass of water; on the droplets of condensation running down the sides of it. "It's good that you feel guilty. I'd be more concerned if you didn't feel anything at all, really."

Josiah could feel those green eyes burning holes into him. Gathering his resolve, the State looked up to meet them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much context for this really. It was just something that came to mind while I was working on a larger project.


End file.
